


You’re All I Ever Want

by stony_superfam



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ned Leeds, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: We need more Peter/Ned smut.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Ned Leeds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	You’re All I Ever Want

Peter and Ned had been a couple for 2 years now and they were glad that they had each other. Peter had started to develop a crush on his best friend a couple years ago but never said anything in fear that he would ruin the friendship between them. 

So it took him by surprise that day when he stirred up the courage to ask Ned to be his boyfriend and when Ned smiled bright and nodded his head yes, Peter felt like the happiest person on Earth. He had crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss, tongues twirling, teeth clashing and hands roaming over each other’s body. 

They had gone over to Peter’s house after school was over. Luckily it was the break and the homework could wait. As soon as they entered the house, they both ran up the stairs and Peter ushered Ned towards the bed. Ned laid on his back as Peter began to undress him and once they were both naked Peter couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend’s body. Peter kisses Ned, slow and deep, tongues exploring each other’s mouths before pulling apart and traveling lower down his body to cherish it. He takes a nipple into his mouth and rolls the bud between his teeth. Ned lets out a loud moan, arching his back as pleasure courses through his body. 

Peter assaults the nipples with his mouth until they are pert red and hard. He pulls off of them to look up at his boyfriend’s disheveled state, a small smile coming across his face when he looks at Ned, mouth agape and panting. Peter keeps eye contact as he runs his tongue over the buds, sucking, flicking and Ned throws his head back, loud moans coming out of his mouth as Peter continues to assault him. 

“P-Peter oh, oh g-god.” Ned moans out. 

Peter continues to tease Ned’s nipples for a little while longer before shifting downwards. He plants kisses along Ned’s skin, on his chest and stomach until he reaches the area that he is dying to devour and get a taste of. 

He lines up with Ned’s cock and flicks his tongue across the head of his member, moaning at the taste of precum on his tongue.

“P-Peter baby.” Ned moans out, throwing his head back as he feels Peter’s tongue on him. 

Peter then engulfs Ned’s cock in his mouth and starts to suck on it and Ned bucks his hips hard, letting out a gasp and moaning loudly as Peter works on his cock skillfully. Peter suctions on Ned’s cock, pink lips glistening around the member and Ned can feel his orgasm approaching because Peter’s mouth just feels so sinful on his body. Peter continues sucking Ned, his hand trailing down to cup his boyfriend’s balls and he rolls them in the palm of his hand. Ned can feel that he’s almost there as he tenses up, throws his head back and with one harsh suck on his cock, he cums. The thick gooey white liquid fills Peter’s mouth and he swallows it down eagerly, moaning at the taste of his boyfriend’s seed. 

“Fuck baby. You taste delicious.” Peter says as he drinks down Ned’s cum before popping off of his cock, pressing a kiss to the tip of the head as he licks the excess cum off. 

Ned lays there panting and trying to catch his breath. Peter looks at his boyfriend, taking in his disheveled state and scoots up, kissing him and Ned moans at the taste of his cum on Peter’s lips. Ned deepens the kiss, chasing after the taste in Peter’s mouth before pulling apart. 

“P-Pete, can I suck you off?” Ned says. 

Peter lets out a moan as he feels his cock harden even more at what Ned had said. He nods his head and they flip positions. Ned starts to kiss down Peter’s body, not wasting any time as he engulfs Peter’s cock in his mouth and starts to suck him off. Peter lets out moans of pleasure as Ned’s hot mouth envelopes his cock and he bucks his hips, trying to get deeper into the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Mmgf mmf.” Peter says as he feels himself getting closer to his orgasm. 

Ned continues to suck Peter off, his tongue running along the shaft to his balls, sucking them in his mouth before going back up one more time and sucking harshly on Peter’s cock. 

“NED!” Peter screams as his orgasm washes over him and he spurts his seed in Ned’s awaiting mouth. 

Ned moans around Peter’s shaft and pulls off, swallowing Peter’s cum and licking the rest of it. Peter goes in and attacks Ned’s lips in a kiss, savoring the taste of his cum, before gesturing him to lay down and he does. Peter starts to press kisses down Ned’s back, going lower and lower until he reaches Ned’s beautifully round ass. 

He starts by peppering kisses to each of the round cheeks, licking and nipping at the soft skin. Ned mewls at the feeling and Peter continues his motions. He grabs the cheeks in his hands and spreads them apart, moaning at the sight of his boyfriend’s puckered hole. Peter leans in forward and presses a kiss to Ned’s hole and Ned lets out a gasp, pushing his ass back, trying to chase Peter’s tongue some more. 

“Peter, ugnn mmf, more Peter please. I want more.” Ned moans out. 

And that’s exactly what Peter does. He continues to lick and suck Ned’s hole, eating him out as Ned withers beneath him. He buries his face in between his cheeks as he devours the musky taste, swirling his tongue around the pucker and sucking on it harshly. He eats Ned out as Ned continues to moan beneath him, enjoying the sensation. After he’s satisfied, Peter pulls back and grabs the lube, coating a finger and dragging it over Ned’s hole. He begins to push inside of the tight pucker, moaning when the hole clenches tightly around his finger. He adds two more and begins to finger Ned while taking his cock in his other hand and pumps it. Peter moves his fingers against the inside walls of Ned’s hole, aiming at his prostate as he fingers him deep and fast. 

“P-PETER.” Ned screams as he feels another orgasm approaching while Peter continues to finger him and pump his cock.

Ned continues to moan and pant as Peter’s fingers move inside of him faster and faster, pushing up against his prostate and that does it. Ned cums, staining the sheets and Peter’s hand with his seed as he lets out a long moan of pleasure and collapses on the bed. Peter brings his hand up to his mouth, lapping at Ned’s load, moaning at the salty taste as he devours it. He takes his other hand out of Ned’s hole and sucks that as well, devouring the deliciously musky taste. 

Peter plants a kiss to his hole and then grabs the lube, coating his cock and Ned’s hole, making sure to get inside of his hole as well. He positions himself at the entrance, takes his cock in his hand, aligns himself with Ned’s puckered hole and pushes inside. They both moan and Peter buries himself deep until his cock is all the way inside of Ned’s warm wet hole. 

“You ready babe?” Peter asks.

“Yes, please Peter. Fuck me.” Ned says. 

Peter grabs at Ned’s hips and starts to thrust inside of him, fucking him hard and fast. Sweat coats their skin, the sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans fill the room. Ned grabs his cock and jerks himself off as Peter continues to pound into him. They’re both so close and Peter can feel his boyfriend’s hole pulsing around his cock. He goes faster, deeper and harder before slamming into Ned’s prostate as he connects their lips in a kiss and releases his load, painting the inside walls with his seed. Ned cums between them, painting both of their stomach with his load, moaning into Peter’s mouth. They break apart and catch their breaths.

“Fuck baby. That was so hot.” Peter says as he pulls out of Ned and reaches for the butt plug. He lubes it up and presses it inside of Ned’s hole so his cum doesn’t escape. 

Ned moans at the feeling and pulls Peter up into a kiss. They exchange “I love yous” before falling asleep.


End file.
